Gracias a ti
by Srt. Miita.Cullen
Summary: amaría y protegería a esa pequeña bebe contra todo y todos. Sin importar el hecho de que no contaba con nadie para salir adelante. Eso pensaba hasta que aquel chico de ojos verdes y cabellos cobrizos prometió estar a mi lado siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer. Solo la historia y algunos personajes me pertenecen.**

**Prologo**

Cuando vi aquellos ojos azules que recorrían todo el lugar tratando de comprender en que extraño mundo se encontraba, me di cuenta de que me enamoraría de esa hermosa bebe que estaba en mis brazos rápidamente. Y aunque mi padre la culpara por la muerte de mi madre yo bien sabia que ese ser tan inocente no tenía la menor culpa de ello.

La amaba, no podía evitarlo. La amaría y protegería contra todo y todos. Sin importar mis insulsos dieciséis años y el hecho de que no contaba con nadie para salir adelante... Eso pensaba hasta que aquel chico de ojos verdes y cabellos cobrizos que me quitaba el aliento prometió estar a mi lado siempre…


	2. Nuevo hogar, nueva vida

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer. Solo la historia y algunos personajes me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 1

**Nuevo hogar, nueva vida**

Otra ciudad, Otra escuela, y posiblemente otros estúpidos y hormonales compañeros que se dedicaran a molestarme a más no poder.

¿Pero que podía decir? no tenía opción de quejarme. Mi padre Charlie Swan al fin había conseguido trabajo como jefe de policía en un pequeño pueblito llamado Forks. Gracias a mi muy cansado abuelo que le había sugerido que ocupara su lugar en la estación de policía de aquel recóndito lugar. A mis padres le había parecido una excelente propuesta y no tardaron en aceptar, y prácticamente hacer magia en empacar rápidamente y así volver a aquel pueblo que los había visto crecer.

En Forks se conocieron, enamoraron y casaron -muy jóvenes a mi parecer- mi madre salió embarazada a los dieciocho años y ambos estaban a penas terminando el instituto, no les quedo de otra que casarse. No fue hasta que yo nací y cumplí los cinco meses cuando mi mama se dio cuenta de que se quedaría totalmente estancada en ese lugar si no salíamos ya de allí. Mi Papa como buen hombre enamorado la siguió como perrito faldero. Y así los tres partimos a Arizona, un cálido lugar, donde vivimos todo este tiempo. 

Nuestra vida en Arizona era buena, con una casa pequeña y acogedora, éramos una familia término medio, y nunca tuvimos problemas con nadie. Pero todo cambio cuando mi padre -que era oficial de policía- deambulaba por las calles en busca de algún delito, recibió un impacto de bala en su pierna derecha al tratar de detener un asalto. El accidente no llego a mayores pero Renee se asusto muchísimo y prácticamente lo obligo a buscarse otro tipo de trabajo porque -según ella- si seguía con ese empleo tan peligroso, no viviría por mucho tiempo.

Él adoraba ser policía, y simplemente no quería seguir las órdenes de mi madre, a parte, era lo único que sabía hacer bien. Al recibir la propuesta de mi abuelo no lo Pensó dos veces para aceptar. Ya que aquí, en Forks, la probabilidad de recibir un disparo por algún delincuente era relativamente nula... Y con eso mataría a dos pájaros de un solo tiro: Renee estaría tranquila y el seguiría haciendo Lo que más le apasionaba.

Mi loca madre había aceptado volver a su antiguo y muy escondido hogar con tal que su amado estuviera bien. Y además alegaba que el ambiente natural de Forks sería bueno para su reciente embarazo. Si, después de dieciséis años ella había vuelto a embarazarse. Los primeros tres meses tuvo riesgo de un aborto espontaneo, por eso había durado en cama por un tiempo. Pero al fin se había estabilizado y le permitieron hacer este viaje. Pero al llegar a tendría que acostarse en la cama por el resto de las semanas que le quedan para el parto, dudaba seriamente que mi madre cumpliera ese reposo. 

-Hemos llegado - Avisó mi padre parando frente a una casa, parecía un poco más grande que la que habíamos tenido en Arizona, pero en definitiva le faltaban algunos retoques.

Esa casa era la herencia de Renee por parte de mi abuela -que había muerto hace ya más de cinco años- la casa se veía antigua y algo descuidada, las paredes que antes eran blancas, ya estaban descoloridas y sucias, del resto se encontraba bien- por lo menos por fuera.

-Esta casi igual a como la recordaba, amor pero necesita algunos arreglos -Dijo mi madre con una pisca de nostalgia. Luego sonrió y empezó a dar pequeños rebotes en el haciendo del copiloto ¿quien entiende a esta mujer?

-calmare mujer, recuerda que llevas a alguien dentro -Reprendió Charlie bajándose del auto Y abriéndonos las puertas ambas

Renee salió como alma que lleva el diablo y camino apresurada hacia la casa. En realidad no entiendo la emoción de ella al volver a este lugar. Si tanto la hacía feliz entonces ¿porque se fue hace dieseis años atrás? 

Y en definitiva quien lograra entender a mi madre se ganaría un Óscar. Ella era una loca mujer muy descontrolada, y cambiaba de opinión en menos de dos minutos. Tampoco era la madre ni esposa del año, pero yo la amaba, y Charlie también lo hacía, quizás con más intensidad de la necesaria. Yo creo -que en muy en fondo- ella estaba agradecida de tenernos a su lado, mi Papa y yo le brindábamos esa estabilidad que tanto necesitaba. Y sumando también a que yo cocinaba las tres comidas diarias del día, y no le daba ni el más mínimo de los problemas en los que solían meterse los adolecentes de mi edad, y que Charlie le cumplía sin chistar todos sus caprichos, Renee era una suertuda- o eso era lo que ella alegaba cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por su familia-. Y ahora se agregaba ese pequeño que ahora Está en su vientre, el sin duda multiplicaría su felicidad al mil. Aunque fue inesperada su llegada mi mama lo acepto estupendamente bien, y Charlie también lo hizo, pero aun así él tenía algunos miedos. 

No niego que estaba algo celosa por el nuevo integrante de la familia, pero es normal ya que dure todo este tiempo siendo hija única. Y ahora Renee se veía más maternal que antes y eso me daba una especie de envidia, ya que sentía que yo no había logrado despertar ese sentimiento tan maternal en ella. Siempre fui muy madura para mi edad, y yo parecía ser la ama de casa mientras que mi mama estaba muy ocupada descubriendo algunos dones ocultos que ella creía tener y que difícilmente encontraba. Era más como una hermana mayor para mí que como una madre. Y mi Papa -como ya dije antes-aceptaba todas las locuras que ella realizaba, y no le decía absolutamente nada. 

Los quería, no lo podía negar. Solo que hubiera deseado que se preocuparan más por mi bienestar, más que todo en el ámbito sentimental.

Vi como Renee entraba saltando y abría la puerta dejando abierta y desapareciendo dentro de la casa. Yo ayude a mi padre con las maletas, nuestras cosas más necesarias habían llegado la semana pasada, lo único que faltaba eran los muebles de la sala y algunas otras cosas. Cuando terminamos de poner las maletas - de pura ropa- en el pasillito de la entrada me puse a recorrer la casa, había estado allí como unas cuatro veces, cuando mi abuela aun vivía. Y me extraño que mi madre había querido conservar nada de lo que le había pertenecido a mi abuela, todo la regalo o lo vendió, al fin y al cabo no eran muchas cosas, y la mayoría estaba viejo y deteriorado.

Las escaleras hacia la parte superior de la casa estaba a unos cuantos metros de la puerta de entrada, y a la derecha se encontraba la sala seguida de otro cuartico un poquito más pequeño que se usaría como sala de tv. Y a mi izquierda estaría el comedor seguido por otra habitación completamente empotrada que sería la cocina y ahí mismo estaba la puerta que dirigía hacia el patio, lo que más me gustaba de eso es que no estaba cercado y se podía ver el inmenso bosque repleto de arboles que se extendía a pocos metros de la casa. 

- ¡Bells! Ven acá un segundo hija -llamó mi madre desde arriba. Yo subí apresurada a su encuentro y entre a la tercera puerta donde se oían sus ruiditos- la habitación de al lado es la del bebe, tu dormirás en la que le sigue nosotros en esta -explico sin mirarme. 

-¿Dormiré en la antigua habitación de mi abuela? -Me queje 

-Si, este solía ser mi cuarto, así que dormiré aquí, tu hermano o hermana no podrá dormir tan lejos de mí, y tomando en cuenta que sola hay tres habitaciones...- no siguió, la muy... Zángana solo se encogió de hombros. 

Yo gruñí y me dispuse a salir todavía soltando gruñiditos a cada rato, Charlie en esa momento y me miro con esa cara de supuesta rudeza que ponía cada vez q me reprochaba algo.

-!eh eh! No le gruñas a tu madre, no eres un animal para hacer eso- Regañó, yo camine enfurruñada hacia la habitación de mi abuela muerta, tragándome las ganas de responderle el porque él mismo no tomaba en cuenta ese regaño cuando le gruñía a Renee cada vez que se "desposaban" los dos sí que parecían animales salvajes en sus actos sexuales. 

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de quitar la imagen mental que se planto en mi cabeza, de mis Papas y sus sonidos guturales, y entre a la habitación. Era grande, si, con un closet inmenso. Tal vez me agradaría mas si no pensara que allí fue que mi abuela murió gracias a un infarto. Por lo menos habían regalado su antigua cama. Y la mía estaba tirada en el piso totalmente desalmada. Bueno arreglaría primero mi ropa, luego mis Cds y armaría mi computadora. Después me pondría a levantar mi cama y acomodaría los libros por orden en el estante que quedaba en sima de ella.

.

.  
>-Mierda-Masculle frustrada. Tenía una hora y media en la dificilísima tarea de armar la estúpida cama de madera que Pesaba más que un matrimonio obligado, no lograba descifrar si el largo pedazo de madera que medio tenía en mis manos iba en la derecha o en la izquierda, ¿ tal vez iría en la parte de Arriba? No, no creo era muy larga. Llevaba más de diez año durmiendo en esa cama y nunca me había fijado donde iba cada pieza que la levantaba. Y maldije el día en que no estuve cuando Los muchachos de la mudanza la desarmaron.<p>

El timbre sonó haciendo que me sobresaltara y soltara el pedazo de madera. Juro que si no me aparto rápidamente la pesada pieza me hubiera fracturado los pies... 

No se cual de mis padres abrió, pero de repente descubrí que fue Renee ya que se escuchaban sus griticos de alegría. ¿Quién sería? Dudo mucho que sea mi abuelo - el Papa de Charlie- ya que el viejo luego de ser jubilado se fue de vacaciones a no sé donde con su nueva novia -menor que el por veinte años… o más.

-Belli, ven acá para que veas quien nos ha venido a visitar 

Con un suspiro salí del cuarto y baje las escaleras. Desde allí pude ver a mis papas de espalda a mí, junto a otras dos personas que no pude ver muy bien. Renee parloteaba como loca sobándose su poco hinchado vientre, cuando llegue a su lado, sus ojos brillaron emocionados y me presento ante los visitantes. 

-Ella es mi hija Bella, Esme -Dijo con orgullo.

Yo voltee para verlos por fin de frente… y me quede sin aliento. Había dos personas, no debían pasar de cuarenta años y parecían modelos de revista. La mujer -me supuse que era Esme- era menuda, con piel blanquísima-mucho más que la mía- y de un lindo cabello color caramelo, su rostro era fino, parecía que había sido dibujado con un delicado pincel por profesionales. Pero, sin duda lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus hermosos ojos color verde. Ella me regalo una sonrisa amable y me abrazo tiernamente.

-Es hermosa, Renee- Alagó y yo en acto reflejo me sonroje al mismo tiempo que ella soltaba el abrazo y me volvía a sonreír.

-Bella ella es Esme Cullen, nuestros vecinos y mejores amigos -Informó mi mama con una risita.

-Y el es mi esposo Carlisle Cullen -Presentó Esme haciendo que prestara atención al otro individuo. 

Y allí estaba el hombre más perfecto que había visto hasta ahora. Rubio como el sol, piel blanca como la cal, alto, musculoso -no a los extremos- y con unos hermosos ojos azules, tan azueles como el mar. Su rostro parecía el de un Ángel. Sin duda era el uno para el otro esta pareja. No quería imaginar cómo serian sus hijos -si es que tenían.

-hee, mucho gusto -Saludé al señor con tendiéndole mi mano, el me respondió el salido con una sonrisa y estrechándome la mano.

-El gusto es mío Bella

¡Madre mía! ¡Qué voz! Solté su mano aun un poco anonadada y algo deslumbrada por estas personas y me gire para ver a Renee

- No sabía que tenías amigos aquí mama. 

-¡Ho! Es un cuento largo -Comenzó mi madre- sabes que yo crecí aquí al igual que tu padre, Carlisle era mi vecino y yo conocí a Esme en la escuela, desde allí no nos separábamos, al igual que tu padre de Carlisle. Poco a poco nos fuimos juntando los cuatro y formamos una especie de pandillita.

-Luego cuando ya adolecentes nos empezamos a enamorar-Continúo una risueña Esme- primero yo de Carlisle y luego siguió tu madre de Charlie. 

-fue algo chistoso, pensábamos que ellos no sentían nada por nosotras y resulto que los muy mojigatos estaban más que colados por Esme y por mi respectivamente -Se burlo mi madre. 

-El resto es historia, al final Carlisle y yo cuando salimos del instituto nos casamos enseguida para que nos dejaran vivir juntos cuando fuéramos a la universidad, y no volvimos a ver a nuestros amigos, ya que tus padres estaban aun más jóvenes y le faltaban un par de años para graduarse del instituto. 

-Pero siempre nos llamábamos, pero todo cambio cuando Esme salió embarazada del pequeño Emmett y ya no tenía tiempo de nada. Por cierto, lo quiero conocer, ¿donde está?

-Esta con unos amigos en la playa - Excusó Carlisle. 

-Y no te he contado que luego vinieron dos sorpresas mas, tuvimos morochos luego de Emmett. Tienen la misma edad que Bella -Contó Esme riendo. ¡Wau! estas personas fueron peor que mis padres.

- Quiero conocerlos- Chilló mi madre. 

-Vengan a cenar esta tarde- Propuso Carlisle. 

Y así se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a las ocho a la casa Cullen. Resulto que Carlisle también había heredado la casa de sus padres y ya lleva diez años viviendo con su familia en la casa del frente, el alega que es un pueblo tranquilo y al ser padre de tres terremotos no quería vivir en una ciudad grande, sabía que aquí era muy difícil que sus hijos tomaran malos pasos. Se despidieron para preparar las cosas de esta noche. Y yo subí a seguir acomodando mi habitación.

- Te quiero a las ocho en punto lista- Advirtió mi padre señalándome con un dedo, él ya conocía mi habito de tardarme un siglo para salir a algún lado- no quiero que tu madre se exalte más de lo que esta.

.

.

A las ocho y cinco estábamos parados en la puerta de la casa Cullen. Carlisle y Esme nos recibieron con evidente emoción, y me pregunte mentalmente si estas personas eran algo hipócritas, realmente estúpidas o verdaderamente amables de corazón. Si, se que eran amiguísimos de mis papas y que se criaron juntos y toda la cosa, pero tenían años sin verse, y ellos nos recibían como si nunca se hubieran separado y fuera algo común y corriente que visitáramos su casa... Era mi manera de pensar, o tal vez era solo cosas mías, ya que no estaba acostumbra a amistades tan estrechas con extrañas personas.

Ellos nos invitaron a pasar y me encontré mas sorprendida aun por el interior de esa casa, o mejor diría mansión. Todo era de lujo y muy elegante. 

-¡Chicos bajen! -Llamó Carlisle.

Nos hizo pasar a la hermosa y más que lujosa sala. Todo estaba decorado con colores negro y blanco, no pude evitar que mis ojos se pasearan por todo el lugar, pero de repente quedaron estancados en el piano negro de cola que se encontraba a un lado de la sala en una especie de tarimita. Siempre me ha gustado la música instrumental, pero sin duda las melodías que emitía un piano me resultaban tan agradables y relajantes. Me pregunte vagamente ¿quién de esta familia tenía el don de tocar este instrumento?

- Ya llego por quien lloraban -Una estruendosa voz me saco de mis pensamiento. Un chico realmente alto y muy musculoso entro a la sala, era guapo, muy guapo pero muy grande para mi gusto personal, tenía un leve parecido a Carlisle, solo que él tenía el cabello negro azabache. Pero poseía los mismos ojos de su padre. 

-¡hola! -Le siguió una chica bajita, mas bajita que yo, ella parecía una delicada hadita, era igual de hermosa que su madre, con cara fina y perfilada, su cabello-que estaba cortado de forma desordenada y con mucho estilo- y ojos eran de los mismo que los de su hermano. Pero ella sin duda tenía mayor parecido a Esme.

-Soy Emmett/hermoso/Cullen- Se presento el chico musculoso y yo aguante una carcajada.

De verdad deseaba que él no se llamase "hermoso" Habría sido muy Narciso por parte de sus padres al ponerle ese nombre.

-Y yo Alice, mucho gusto señores swan.

-¡Waaa! Son tan hermosos- Chilló mi madre antes de correr hacia ellos y abrazarlos- pensé que tenias tres hijos Esme.

-Ho, si, el gemelo de Alice regresa pronto.

-¡perfecto! Vengan, ella es mi hija Bella.

-Hola chica pequeña- Saludó el grandulón desordenándome el cabello y riendo.

-Bella, mi mama ya me hablo de ti, espero que seamos amigas, al igual que lo son nuestras madres- Deseó Alice abrazándome… ese comentario me pareció tan ñoño, pero obviamente no se lo hice saber. 

Luego todos se enfrascaron en una muy amena conversación, a la cual yo ni enterada de que se trataba. Si, admito que soy muy despistada, y muchas veces me encierro en un tipo de mutismo mental, con decir que en estos momentos ellos estarían planeando la mejor forma de asesinarme, y yo ni pendiente. Ok, eso fue exagerado. Lo cierto era que no me relacionaba muy bien con extraños, por lo menos eso son para mi.

Esme luego de unos momentos, anuncio que ya podíamos pasar al comedor. Una larga mesa de doce sillas nos recibió, encima de ella había diferentes platos que se veían deliciosos. Mi estomago rugió vergonzosamente, no había comido nada desde que llegamos a casa, ya mi pobre barriguita me estaba pasando factura. 

Me senté entre Renee y Alice. Esta última no dejaba de parlotear conmigo, yo solo respondía a sus preguntas con una respuesta muy breve. La chica era agradable, y hacia un gran esfuerzo por conocerme mejor, debo reconoce… tal vez, con el tiempo le daría una oportunidad

Emmett-descubrí que lo de el nombre" hermoso" solo era juegos suyos- Era un payaso de primera, el grandulón nos hacía reír -sí, yo incluida- era muy ocurrente y mi mama estaba que se lo comía a besos a la menor oportunidad, aparte él estaba encantadísimo con Renee, lo veía disfrutar cada vez que ella lo elogiaba por sus fuertes músculos. 

En fin, llegue a la conclusión de que los Cullen no eran hipócritas, mucho menos estúpidos. Si no que eran unas personas muy amables y serviciales, y eso me agradaba.

-¿Y cuanto meses tienes ya Renee?- Preguntó Carlisle sirviéndose un copa de agua.

-Cinco meses, el bebe me ha dado problemas de salud, pero igual estoy feliz.

-Hablando de eso, Carlisle no conocerás a un buen gineco-obstetra en tu hospital.

-Por supuesto, te referiré al mejor del hospital, pasa el lunes a primera hora y lleva todos los informes y exámenes médicos.

-Bien, allá nos tendrás. 

Mi padre estaba muy preocupado por este embarazo, ya que Renee se le ha visto un poco mal. Pero sinceramente ella ya había mejorado. Sin embargo su presión arterial seguía siendo muy elevada. Él amaba con locura a Renee, daría todo por ella, es por eso que cuando se entero de todos los riesgos pre y post natales de una mujer hipertensa, le propuso a mi madre no seguir con el embaraza, pero ella muy necia no accedió. Y aquí esta ella, con sus nueve meses cumplidos y más feliz que nunca. 

-¿Y ya compraste todo Renee? -Indagó Alice.

-La verdad es que no, aun no sabemos el sexo y no quiero adelantarme. Solo tengo la cuna, que es la misma que uso Bella, y he comprado algunas ropitas blancas. La habitación también ira de blanca, cuando sepa que será, voy a ponerle algunos detalles 

-Y yo estaría encantada de ayudarte -propuso Esme.

-yo también -la siguió Alice. 

-Gracias chicas.

-Y Bella, que tal si vamos de compras mañana -Inquirió Alice. 

- No creo que mi mama me deje. 

-Ren ¿puede Bella ir de compras conmigo mañana? -La chica no de rendía fácilmente. 

-Claro querida, servirá para que conozca más el pueblo.

Alice me sonrió con suficiencia y yo suspire rendida, necesitaba algunas cosas en realidad, aquí en Forks hacía un frío del demonio y toda mi ropa era poco abrigadora.

-Bella, mañana paso por tu a las siete, tenemos que ir a Port Ángeles primero, el centro comercial de allí e mejor que el de Forks. 

Juro que la iba a mandar al diablo, pararme a esa hora en vacaciones era un pecado mortal, y menos si el motivo era ir de compras, ¡definitivamente no! Pero cuando abrí mi boca para responder fui interrumpida por el fuerte golpe de una puerta seguido por una voz enojada. 

-_Ya te dije que me dejaras en paz, supéralo ¿quieres?_

El dueño de esa voz entro al comedor con un teléfono en la oreja, bufo cabreado y colgó para luego levantar la cabeza. Y sentí que la mandíbula se me desencajo en su totalidad, había dicho que Carlisle era perfecto, y que Emmett lo seguía muy de cerca. Pero definitivamente no lo dije sin haber conocido ese chico. Era demasiado guapo, guapísimo, tenía las mismas características de los otros dos hombres Cullen: alto, piel blanquísima y algo musculoso-sin llegar a ser tan excesivo como era el caso de Emmett- Su cabello era de un extraño color cobrizo -nunca había visto a una persona real con ese color de cabello- y labios eran Carnosos y rojos, perfectos, y realmente apetecibles. Pero lo que me llamo mas mi atención fueron sus ojos, de un verde profundo parecidos a los de Esme, esos ojos que me miraban de forma intensa, ya que yo era la primera que estaba en su campo de visión, de repente me sentí como si yo fuera un trozo de Pastel siendo observado por una hambrienta persona. El me observaba detenidamente, y prácticamente comiéndome con los ojos, y con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

-Edward, querido has llegado justo a tiempo, ellos son nuestros amigos y nuevos vecinos, los Swan - Ostentó Esme interrumpiendo Nuestro juego de miradas.

El chico se propuso a saludar y se acerco primero a mi padre, intercambiaron un apretón de mano amistoso, luego el camino hacia mi madre e inclinándose un poco beso su mano como un caballero de antaño. 

-Un placer hermosa dama.

-¡oh! Que niño tan adorable -Alagó Renee riendo tontamente.

Luego avanzo unos pasos y se paro frente a mí, pude distinguir una pisca de malicia en sus ojos verdes, tomo mi mano entre la suya haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera el cuerpo entero, se inclino para hacerme lo mismo que a mi madre. Pero cuando Sus labios tocaron el mi mano, sentí como recorrió ligeramente la punta de su lengua por el dorso, yo me estremecí por el acto, y acalle un gemido que amenazaba con salir.

-Un placer, soy Edward Cullen, para servirte.

Edward... Un nombre perfecto para este hombre. 

**Holaaa… bueno nenas acá les traigo una nueva historia, y espero de todo corazón que les guste.**

**Como podrán darse cuenta, soy nuevecita en fanfiction, mas no es la primera historia que escribo, tengo una más que esta completita en un foro y tuvo mucho éxito, luego cuando ya me vaya adaptando a esta página la publico….**

**Este Fic tiene muy buena fuente de inspiración, es muy bello se los puedo asegurar, y tal vez los primeros dos capítulos serán un poco tediosos pero es importantísimo que lo lean, ya que allí esta lo principal de esta historia, poco a poco irá tomando forma, y por el prologo deberán sospechar mas o menos de que se tratara todo.**

**Solo espero que me apoyen, y por favor dejen un comentario. ¡Animen a la nueva! Jeje.**

**Poco a poco sabrán más de mí, así que, nos leemos pronto gente bonita, un beso.**


	3. Antojos nocturnos

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer. Solo la historia y algunos personajes me pertenecen.**

Capítulo dos

**Antojos nocturnos.**

-Tiene una hija muy hermosa jefe Swan -Dijo Edward con una sonrisita picara y mirándome fijamente… ese comentario me sonrojo por completo, y en Charlie provoco que un color morado se instalara en su rostro.

-Por supuesto jovencito, ella es hermosa pero intocable, ¿he sido claro muchacho? –Advirtió mi padre ceñudo.

-Tan Claro como el agua jefe, tan solo estoy diciendo la verdad, su mujer también es bella -Declaró Edward, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Charlie. Este lo miro fríamente para luego refunfuñar entre dientes.

-Me agrada este chico, Esme, querida tienes hijos muy caballerosos –Elogió Renee aplaudiendo

Edward sonrió de lado ante las palabras de mi madre. El chico se las traía, era terriblemente adorable, pero yo muy bien sabía que eso era solo una máscara –a pesar de tener un par de horas conociéndolo- me lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas picaras y algo lascivas. No podía evitar fijar mis ojos cada cierto tiempo hacia él, y siempre me encontraba con su intensa mirada observándome. Cuando yo lo pillaba Edward solo me guiñaba un ojo o simplemente sonreía de lado.

No nos habíamos dirigido ni media palabra, y ya me estaba incomodando por su insistente mirada, él por supuesto se había dado cuenta de eso, he hizo ese estúpido e insinúate comentario a mi celoso padre. No sé cómo, pero el muy mal nacido sabia que con eso de "su hija es hermosa" me iba a inquietar mucho más.

-Mi hermano es un don Juan Bella, no caigas tan pronto en sus redes- Me susurro Alice sin que nadie se diera cuenta, yo la mire frunciendo el ceño y asentí.

-No planeaba hacerlo- Musité con su mismo tono de voz.

Se podía decir que ya era cómodo hablar con ella. Alice era fácil de tratar y se adaptaba fácilmente ante cualquiera conversación. Me caía bien… solo eso. Puede que con el tiempo llegáramos a entablar una sincera amistad, aunque la chica era muy hiperactiva para mi gusto, ya me adaptaría a eso también.

A la hora de irnos, todos nos acompañaron a la puerta -acepto Edward- mientras mi padre se ponía de a acuerdo con Carlisle sobre la cita de Renee con el médico, yo me di cuenta de que había dejado mi celular en la sala, me disculpe y corrí hacia dentro en busca de mi objeto. Me pare en seco cuando vi a Edward, sentado en el sofá despreocupadamente y con algo plateado entre una de sus manos, lo giraba constantemente sin prestar atención alguna... Se veía precioso

-Creo que eso es mío, y necesitó que me lo des -Logre decir saliendo de mi aturdimiento.

-¿enserio? -Ironizó mientras se paraba de su asiento asiento- Yo pensaba que era la escusa perfecta para que fuera a tu casa esta noche.

Se paró a solo centímetros de mi cuerpo, regalándome esa sonrisa sexy de medio lado, de repente sentí como acariciaba mi mejilla sonrojada. Quería alejarme, les juro que lo intente, pero este chico sacaba lo peor de mí.

-Dulce y hermosa -Susurró más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

-¿M..me po..podrías dar el celular? –Tartamudee penosamente.

-Claro -él me tendió el aparato plateado, pero antes de que yo pudiera agarrar, quito su mano impidiendo mi cometido- con una condición.

- ¿cuál?

-Deberás decirme cuál es tu habitación.

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno, tal vez esta noche me entren ganas de verte, y así conocernos mejor. Por eso necesito saber, o también tú podrías abrirme la puerta a escondidas cuando tus padres se duermas, tu sabes...

¿Cómo, osaba?

-No, no sé, y no te voy a decir, así que dame mi maldita cosa Cullen -siseé ya muy molesta, el tipo podría estar buenísimo, pero con tan solo abrir su bocota me decepciono por completo. Claramente podía intuir que las hormonas adolecentes lo dominaban.

-Ruda y a la vez dulce, que mezcla tan ardiente.

Yo fruncí más el ceño y le arranque el celular, le iba a decir hasta el mal que se iba a morir pero alguien me interrumpió.

-Edward, te lo diré una vez, con ella no te metas, no es igual a las zorras con las que estas acostumbrados -Advirtió Alice, no sé en qué momento había llegado, pero estaba parada en la entrada de la sala con las manos en su cadera, y los ojos achicados viendo a su hermano.

-Por eso me gusta, es carne fresca para mí. Así que no te metas duende –Le ordenó el muy descarado a su hermana.

¡Esto era el colmo!

Alice lo fulmino con la mirada y yo camine hacia ella, la hale de un brazo para caminar hacia la salida. Escuchamos la melodiosa risa de Edward, y casi me devuelvo para darle una cachetada en su hermoso rostro.

-Lo siento Bella, amo a mi hermano pero hay veces que se comporta como un patán.

-No te preocupes, se lidiar con eso.

Caminamos hacia la salida donde ya mis padres me estaban esperando impacientes, cuando ya estábamos cerca trate de cambiar mi cara de enfado como pude, no quería que ninguno se diera cuenta del mal rato que había pasado.

-Nos vemos mañana Bells -Se despidió Alice con una sonrisa tímida- yo siendo tú, cierro la ventana esta noche- Me susurro al oído cuando me abrazo.

Yo asentí y me dispuse a despedirme de los señores Cullen y Emmett agradeciéndoles la por la deliciosa cena. Y con mis padres nos dirigimos hacia la casa cansinamente, y yo con la cabeza heca un lio.

No sabía el por qué Alice me había advertido de eso, pero tenía mis sospechas de que era por el comentario que había hecho Edward. Le tomaría la palabra y la ventana de mi cuarto estaría con doble seguro y la cortina pasada.

Cuando llegamos a casa eran más de las diez, mi mama estaba algo fatigada y se fue a dormir acompañada de Charlie. Yo les seguí los pasos y después de tomar una ducha me dispuse a tenderle una sabana limpia a mi colchón. No había armado la cama así que dormiría con él en el piso-no sin antes haber cerrado la ventana por supuesto- Cuando toque la almohada quede noqueada. Me sumí en un extraño sueño donde unos conocidos ojos verdes me miraban con deseo desde la punta de mi cama. Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward.

.

.  
>Dos semanas había pasado desde nuestra llegada a Forks. Ya Todo en la casa estaba en orden, quedo sencilla pero perfecta. Yo había pintado mi cuarto de un color rosa pálido con blanco, y para mi sorpresa y agrado Alice me ayudo. Era un poco exigente y un pelín exagerada ante las cosas de la decoración, pero me había ayudado y respetaba algunas de mis decisiones. La habitación había quedado muy bien -con excepción de la cama que aun no estaba armada- ella y yo intentamos hacerlo, pero la tarea fue abandonada cuando a la duende –nuevo sobrenombre que adopte por Edward aquel día -se le partió una uña, y se puso a chillar por toda la casa que moría de una falla espontanea de maniquiur… algo así le oí gritar.<p>

En fin, No le quise pedir ayuda a Charlie para que me ayudara a armarla, estaba muy ocupado pintando y acomodando aquí y allá, quería hacer todo antes de empezar a trabajar, y para mi sorpresa lo había logrado en una semana y media, con ayuda de Emmett. Si, el grandulón ayudo a mis padres sin ningún tipo de paga a cambio por su trabajo, el disfrutaba pintando y haciendo reír a mi mama.

Como había prometido-u obligado a prometer- me fui con Alice al centro comercial el día siguiente de la comida. Fiel a su palabra ella estaba tocando la puerta de mi habitación a las siete y media. La duende me había hecho caminar de tienda en tienda por más de cinco horas. Al final quede repleta de bolsas y bolsas de ropa y un gran hueco en mi fondo universitario. Tal vez tendría que trabajar por un tiempo para reponerlo.

A Edward no le había hablado desde el día que estuve en su casa. Siempre lo veía desde la ventana cuando salía de su casa y se montaba grácilmente en su costosísima moto negra, y arrancaba a toda velocidad. Él muchas veces me pillaba observándolo escondidamente, y me sonreía con suficiencia, después me ignoraba como si nada y seguía su camino… eso me hacia hervir la sangre.

.

Eran las 9:12 de la noche del viernes. Charlie estaba de turno en la estación de policía y Renee y yo estábamos viendo una película en la sala, con un enorme tazón de palomitas y dos latas de coca-cola. Veía que ella se movía incomoda en su asiento y removía las palomitas del tazón sin llegar a tomar un puño y metérselo a la boca, como había estado haciendo. Yo fruncí el ceño y le quite el tazón para agarrar un poco de palomitas. Se lo volví a pasar y ella suspiro mirando el contenido, como si tratara de conseguir algo. La mire fijamente alzando una ceja y ella me observo de reojo para luego subir su pulgar a la boca y morderse la uña, esa era una señal de que me iba a decir algo que no me iba a gustar.

-¿Que pasa? -Pregunté con voz cansina.

-Nada -Susurró, aun mordiendo la uña, su otra mano se dirigió a su vientre y lo sobo. Ok, esa era la clara señal de tener un antojo...

Señor Diosito, dame fuerza.

-¿Que se te antoja?

Ella no me respondió, bajo su pulgar para esta vez morderse el labio inferior, suspiro dramáticamente y me miro sobre sus pestañas.

-Es... Una tontería, y muy tarde para salir a buscarlo... No importa que mi hermoso bebe salga con la boca abierta a consecuencia de un antojo no cumplido, él o ella podría...

-Mama-la interrumpí, suspire y conté hasta diez para tranquilizarme, ya me estaba alterando un poco- dime lo que quieres, y si esta a mi alcance lo conseguiré. Le pediré a Alice que me de un aventón -Mentí, Alice hoy se había reunido con su novio que había llegado de viaje, y Emmett también había salido con su novia, ya que ella también regresaba de viaje y curiosamente era la hermana del novio de Alice... Lo sé, yo tarde un poco en comprender esto.

-El pastel de chocolate con chocolate que pasaron en la película se veía delicioso -Murmuró avergonzada.

Volví a suspirar y volví a contar hasta diez.

-ok, ya vuelvo.

Me Levante de mi muy cómodo y calientico asiento en el sofá y subí a mi habitación para ponerme ropa decente. Luego de estar vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y mis zapatos converse, tome mi chaqueta -ya que estaba empezando a lloviznar- y baje, me despedí de mi madre rapidamente asegurandole que iría por Alice...

Pero cuando estuve en la calle no supe que hacer, generalmente Charlie era el encargado de cumplir los antojo de Renee, pero por lo visto hoy el bebe me había elegido a mí. Había visto una tienda a unas muchas cuadras de la casa, y dudaba un mundo que algún taxi pasara por aquí. Sabía que la delincuencia en Forks no era común, pero aun así me entro miedo. Me dispuse a caminar por las frías y húmedas calles tratando de apurar el paso, y me coloque mi chaqueta con la capucha. Hacía un frío infernal.

Calculaba que en treinta minutos estaría en casa, con mi feliz madre embarazada devorándose el pastel de chocolate relleno de chocolate, todo esto para que luego de unos minutos de habérselo tragado todo, corriera al baño y lo vomitara.

No había caminado ni dos cuadras cuando el rugido de una motocicleta se escucho corriendo por la calle, me tense y trate de caminar mas rápido, me encomendé a todos los ángeles y santos habido y por haber, deseando que no sea un ladrón o peor aún, un violados. El tipo en cuestión hizo rugir su moto más fuerte como para llamar mi atención, y yo ni voltee en acto reflejo más asustada que nunca, para ver como la moto disminuida su velocidad… santa mierda.

-¡Ey, Swan! No saludas -Esa voz, esa sedosa y hermosa voz me pareció como el canto de mil ángeles en este momento.

-¡Edward! Gracias a Dios -Suspiré aliviada de que fuera él.

Edward aparco su motocicleta y se bajo de ella quedando frente a mí.

-Se que eres muy ruda y toda la cosa Bella, pero no creo que sea adecuado que camines a mitad de la noche por aquí.

-No tengo opción, iba a la tienda por un antojo de mi mama.

-¿Ella te dejo venir sola? –Pregunto incrédulo

-En realidad piensa que Alice me está dando un aventón.

-Niña loca, ven, yo te llevo -Ofreció montándose de nuevo en la moto y prendiéndola de un solo tirón.

-No creo...

-Móntate -Gruñó por encima del estruendoso sonido del motor.

Yo torpemente me encarame en la monstruosa cosa. El me paso el único casco y yo me lo puse rápidamente, para luego sujetándome a la espalda de Cullen y pasar mis manos por si cintura, su delicioso aromar me invadió por completo, y me encontré a mi misma disfrutando de la calidez que me brindaba el abrazarlo. Cuando el arranco yo me apreté mas a él, y escuche como se reía por la acción.

Llegamos en tiempo récord a la tienda que afortunadamente estaba de turno. Cuando entramos Edward me siguió los pasos y yo me dispuse a conseguir el pastel, lo encontré y tome dos grandes pesados haciendo que Edward enarcara una ceja cuando vio mi compra.

-¿Qué? Ver comer a mi mama a veces me provoca a mi también, y contando con el hecho de que ella no gusta compartir un antojo - me Excuse encogiéndome de hombros, él solo sonrió hermosamente.

A la hora de pagar me di cuenta de algo estúpido, fui tan idiota de no traer mi monedero, me iba a dar un ataque, lo juro. Edward me observaba mientras yo buscaba desesperadamente en mis bolsillos aunque sea un billete que sirviera para pagar uno de los pasteles, pero no había nada. Los objetos de mis manos fueron quitados por unas níveas manos, yo Levante mi rostro que ardía por la pena, estaba más sonrojada que un tomate. Edward camino hacia la caja con su andar elegante, y saco si billetera dispuesto a pagar.

-Lo siento. Solo llevare uno, y te juro que en casa te pagare.

El negó con la cabeza cuando yo le iba a arrebatar uno de los pasteles. Le paso un billete a la cajera -que prácticamente babeaba por él- y luego de que le dieran el cambio, tomo la bolsa y nos marchamos, yo aun apenada y el sonriendo con suficiencia. Cuando salimos nos dimos cuenta que ahora llovía un poco más fuerte.

-Espérame aquí- Pidió Edward entregándome la bolsa, se fue corriendo sin importar mojarse, hacia la moto que estaba a pocos centímetros. Y de un bolsito de cuero que estaba al lateral de esta saco algo amarillo, Luego tomo el casco y corrió de nuevo hacia mi.

-Bien, esta lluvia no va a parar por un largo rato, así que tenemos que aprovechar que no esta tan fuerte.

-Es muy peligroso Edward.

-Estoy acostumbrado. Necesito que te pongas esto -Me tendió la cosa amarilla que resulto ser un impermeable y me ayudo con la tarea de colocármelo, se podía ver que eso pertenecía a él, ya que me quedaba súper grande, casi me llegaba a los pies y las mangas sobrepasaban mis manos, y la capucha prácticamente me tapaba la toda la cara… me debía de ver chistosísima.

-¿Y tú? -Pregunte preocupada, solo había un impermeable, y si me lo daba a mi quería decir que toda la lluvia caería sobre él.

-Tengo la Chaqueta, y me pondré el casco. Ahora escúchame bien, necesito que cuando estemos andando, escondas tu cara en mi espalda, y trata que el impermeable te cubra, así las gotas de aguas no te lastimaran el rostro o los ojos por la velocidad

Yo asentí algo anonadada, esos gestos en Edward eran muy lindos. Contrario a cuando estaba en su faceta de patán adolecente.

Ambos corrimos hacia la motocicleta y nos montamos, yo hice lo que él me indico y de nuevo su dulce aroma me penetro las fosas nasales, ahora con mucha más intensidad. Edward manejaba a menos velocidad que cuando íbamos, supongo que siendo precavido. Yo me apretaba a él cómo lapa, y sentía que el frío se había multiplicado al mil haciendo que temblara levemente. Edward me tuvo que avisar cuando llegamos a casa, yo saque mi rostro de mi escondite y me baje de la moto sintiendo mis piernas como gelatina, Edward me siguió hasta el porche, donde se Quito el casco dejándome ver su hermoso rostro.

-Gracias, de verdad me has salvado -Agradecí de corazón, quitándome el impermeable y tendiéndoselo.

-Es un placer.

-Espera aquí mientras voy por tu dinero.

-No hace falta, a demás me podrías pagar de otra forma.

Y con eso la había embarrado todo lo lindo que había sido conmigo, lo fulmine con la mirada y él solo se fue en risas.

-No te pagare con favores sexuales Cullen.

Él se carcajeo mas fuerte echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Luego se calmo y me miro sonriendo.

-Te vez tan sexy molesta. Pareces un gatito enfurruñado.

Me di la vuelta para irme y tirarle la puerta en la cara ¿Aparte de todo sé atrevía a burlarse de mí? El me detuvo agarrándome de unos de los brazos y yo enarque una ceja.

-Momento gatita, yo no te iba a pedir eso, solo quería decir que salieras conmigo como modo de agradecimiento, por haberte salvado hoy.

Me relaje ante esas palabras. Se me daba muy bien estar con Edward -cuando no era un patán- me di cuenta de ello hoy mismo, una salida no le caería mal a nadie.

-Bien, saldremos, pero no te pasaras de listo.

-Perfecto ¿te paso buscando mañana a las cuatro?

-Sí, ¿a dónde iremos?

-Ya lo veras mañana, solo te pido que te vayas cómoda, ya sabes pantalón de mezclilla, tenis, cosas así.

Yo asentí.

Su celular empezó a sonar, y el rebusco entre los bolsillos de su empapado pantalón, luego de no haberlo encontrado allí, se abrió la chaqueta de cuero y saco el móvil de uno de los bolsillos internos. Vio la pantalla e hizo un mohín antes de contestar.

-Dime -Habló fríamente, escuche levemente como una chillona voz hablaba en la otra línea, no alcanzaba a escuchar que decía, pero intuía por el tono de voz que le estaba reclamando algo -a surgido un imprevisto, dentro de un momento voy. ¿Todos llegaron ya?... Ok sería estupendo, los espero en mi casa, adiós.

-Disculpa si interrumpí algunos de tus planes -me disculpe, me sentía rara, no se si era por la culpa, o por el hecho de que Edward se iría a no se donde, con no sé quien a altas horas de la noche.

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras los volveré a retomar. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana, puntual.

-Bien...Feliz noche Edward -Deseé sintiendo una punzada en mi estomago.

-Buenas noches Bella -Se despidió acercándose a mí y dejando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, sentí como un hormigueó en la parte que él había besado.

Me gire y me dispuse a abrir la puerta para entrar sin mirar atrás. Sentí como el prendía la moto cuando yo cerré. Camine hacia la sala y encontré a mi madre plácidamente dormida. La desperté con suaves toquecitos, y cuando me vio me sonrió, le tendí en pastel mientras ella me preguntaba por Alice, yo le dije que se había ido a su casa por la lluvia, pareció satisfecha con mi respuesta y continuo saboreando el dulce. Yo solo comí un pequeño pedazo del mío, y cuando termine me levante para guardarlo en la nevera.

Escuche como un tipo de bulla se oía desde afuera, me dirigí hacia el Comedor y me asome por la ventana -que quedaba justo frente a la calle- y pude divisar un carro blanco parado frente a la casa Cullen, tenía la música a todo volumen y tocaban la corneta insistentemente. Dos chicas salieron por las ventanas abiertas del auto sentándose en ellas, cada una tenía una botella que supuse era alcohol. Estaban en visible estado de ebriedad, ya que reían como locas y cantaban a todo pulmón. Otro chico salió por la ventana delantera sacando medio Cuerpo.

-¡Muévelo Cullen! -Gritó el chico mientras tocaba la corneta nuevamente.

Edward salió con una ropa distinta a la que llevaba hace rato, igual o más guapo que antes. Las dos chicas chillaron cuando lo vieron, y yo rodé los ojos y bufe, al parecer Cullen tenía ese efecto en todas las mujeres, y ellas se veían tan patéticas. Él las ignoro y se subió en el asiento copiloto del auto. Y este, con un chirrido de cauchos, salió prácticamente volando.

-Esos chicos sí que son descontrolados -La voz de Renee me hizo sobresaltar y hacer que me despegara del vidrio de la ventana. Ella estaba allí, parada detrás de mí, con sus labios repletos de Chocolate. Y aun comiendo el último trocito de pastel que le quedaba. Sonreí ante la imagen, parecía una niña pequeña.

-Parecen algo rebeldes -Agregue yo, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Eso es poco hija, ¿viste las botellas que llevaban? Y al parecer ese chico, Edward, es igual que ellos. Lástima, tan guapo y caballeroso que es. Bien dice el dicho: caras vemos, corazones no sabemos.

Yo me volví a encoger de hombros, mi madre se termino de comer su antojo y se quejo de ya tener sueño. Ambas subimos para irnos a dormir, la acompañe a su habitación y me despedí de ella con un beso en la frente. Luego me fui a la mía, me tire en el colchón -aun en el piso- y suspire. No planeaba bañarme, ni cambiarme. Tenía el olor de Edward impregnado en mi ropa... Era algo estúpido, yo aquí soñando despierta con él y prácticamente drogándome con el leve olor de su perfume en mi ropa, y él a lo mejor estaría en estos momentos con una de esas borrachas chicas en una cama, o Sofá, o piso. ¿Quién sabe? los borrachos suelen hacer cosas locas.

Me levante enfurruñada y me quite la ropa de un solo golpe. Y así mismo -solo en ropa interior- me acosté de nuevo en la cama. Y arrope mi cuerpo entero con el cobertor porque hacía mucho frío.

Mi madre tenía razón. Cullen era uno de esos descontrolados chicos que se la pasan de fiesta en fiesta, y quizás de cama en cama. Y yo odiaba ese tipo de gente.

Me gustaba el chico. No lo podía negar. Era el sueño de cualquier adolecente. Pero no podía permitir que eso pasara de una simple atracción...

Edward Cullen era un seductor nato. Y yo era una chica ingenua, lo admitía. No quería cometer errores que algún día me arrepentiría. Por eso necesitaba alejarme de él.

Y mañana trataría de inventar algo para no ir a su cita...

* * *

><p><strong>Publique el capitulo dos para ver si se animan a dejarme un review y así poder levantarme el ánimo y seguir con la historia…<strong>

**Sin embargo gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo muchas gracias a ****nany 87****por ser la primera en dejar un comentario…**

**La historia se pondrá más interesante a medida que vaya avanzando. Abra lemmons pero más adelante… **

**Les avisos que si la historia sigue y depende de sus comentarios, las actualizaciones serán todos los sábados sin falta.**

**Un beso a todas… nos leemos prontix**


	4. Plantada

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer. Solo la historia y algunos personajes me pertenecen.**

**Capítulos tres:**

**Plantada**.

No hizo falta poner una patética escusa a Edward para no ir a donde me había prometido. El no había llegado a la hora acordada... Ni a la siguiente, ni a la siguiente.

Yo estúpidamente había decidido darle una oportunidad y salir a pasear con él. ¿Total? no tenía que darme explicación alguna, el con quien y donde estuvo la noche anterior, ni lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. Tal vez seriamos buenos amigos, así como yo lo era con el resto de sus hermanos... Quitando el hecho de que él me gustaba un poco, solo un poquito, claro.

Así que a las tres y media ya estaba vestida con una blusa azul marino, que se pegada a mi cuerpo, unos pantalones jean sencillos y mis zapatos deportivos. Me solté el cabello y lo peine más de lo acostumbrado, quedo como cascada libre en mi espalda, enrulándose en las puntas. También por primera vez en la vida me puse brillo labial -el cual robe a mi madre porque yo no tenía- y todo este esfuerzo para nada...

Cuando estuve lista me senté en la sala, para así estar cerca de la puerta de entrada por si él llegaba, mientras leía mi desgastado libro de Romeo y Julieta, este era la tercera vez que lo hacía, me encantaba esa trágica historia de amor. Aunque esta vez no la brindaba mucho interés a la lectura, ya que mis ojos viajaban a cada segundo para verificar la hora… Estaba frustrada, molesta y aburrida.

Mi mama había salido con Esme a comprar unas cosas para el bebe en el centro comercial de port Angeles. Charlie estaba durmiendo aun - ya que esta noche también le tocaba trabajar- Y Alice no se había comunicado conmigo para nada... Así que estaba sola en mi miseria, Releyendo un libro de amor suicida sin concentrarme del todo para prestarle atención a las letras escritas, y viendo el reloj de mi celular cada cinco minutos, con la esperanza de que aquel chico sexy de pelo cobrizo apareciera por la puerta y se disculpara por llegar tarde, diciendo alguna excusa razonable y así poder marcharnos a nuestro paseo... Pa-te-ti-co, lo sé.

Suspire cuando vi que el reloj marco las seis y veinte de la tarde. Él no había llegado, ni tampoco se había excusado. Y eso me molesto, muchísimo. No entendía para que me había hecho una invitación que no cumpliría. Y si no fuera tan sosa, juro que ya estaría en la calle, caminando por ahí, jodiendo a alguien, o simplemente estaría en alguna fiesta de adolecentes depravados, metiéndome mano con algún chico mientras bebía hasta más no poder ... Tal vez si fuera una chica como esa llamaría más la atención a Edward, así, rudas y atrevidas como él mismo.

Pero no, desde siempre fui muy recatada, nunca había tenido novio y poseía muy pocos amigos. No era tan fea, lo admito, ya muchas personas habían alagado mi belleza natura, así que eso no era un impedimento para poder gustarle a alguien. Había tenido muchas invitaciones de chicos a los cuales rechace. Yo pensaba que era muy joven para andar de noviecita de alguien, aunque tenía compañeras de clase de mi misma edad -o menos- que ya hasta se habían acostado con sus novios. Yo era más chapada a la antigua, seria novia de alguien a quien verdaderamente me gustara y entregaría mi cuerpo a quien lo mereciera realmente, y no me dejaría llevar por la calentura del momento. Si, tal vez el leer tanto me había estropeado la cabeza de pura cursilería. Pero Era así, y no me arrepentía de ello. Prefería mil veces quedarme en casa leyendo o viendo la tele antes de ir a emborracharme y drogarme en alguna fiesta. Raro a mi edad ¿no?

Tal vez mi modo de pensar se debía a que tuve que madurar prematuramente, y aprender a ser autosuficiente siendo tan solo una niña. O quizás se debía a que yo verdaderamente no era una chica normal… con unos padres como los míos ¿quién sabe?

Mi móvil empezó a sonar, y como si la hubiera invocado en la pantalla decía la palabra "mama" con un bojote de corazones a los lados -cortesía de ella misma- Lo tome con fastidio y trate de ocultar que mi voz de fastidio saliera a relucir.

-Diga.

-Hija, vieras las cosas lindas que compremos para el bebe, todo blanco y amarillo por supuesto, son tan bellos, y Esme le regalo algunas cosas- Parloteó Renee apresuradamente.

-Que bueno má ¿para eso me llamabas?

-No, te llamaba para decirte que nos quedaremos por aquí, hay unas tiendas que nos falto visitar. Asegúrate que tu padre cene antes de irse.

-Vale mama.

-Y Esme dice que vayas a hacerle compañía a Alice, ella está sola porque Carlisle trabajara en la noche también. Te doy permiso a que te quedes

¿Qué? ¿Estaba loca?

-mama, no creo...

-Isabella -gruñó- haz lo que te digo niña, no me agrada la idea que te quedes sola en casa.

Si no le agradara tanto porque entonces me dejaba sola...y un sábado por la noche ¡qué gran madre!

-Lo aré- Mascullé entre dientes.

-Vale nena, te quiero. Besos para ti y tu padre

Y no me dejo contestar. Simplemente colgó, sin más.

Cuando Charlie despertó se veía fatal, estaba insoportablemente enfurruñado y tenía unas Horribles ojeras debajo de los ojos. Me conto que la noche de ayer había sido insoportable, al parecer unos chicos se habían metido en problemas, y les había dado mucho trabajo a los que estaban en la estación. Privándoles del descanso que les tocaba a cada uno en la noche.

Le comunique lo de mi mama, y él mascullo entre dientes algo como "esa mujer si es ingrata" o algo así. Yo le calenté la comida mientras él se preparaba para salir, después ambos nos sentamos en el comedor en silencio, él devorándose la comida y yo jugando con ella, sin muchas ganas de ingerir bocado. Termino su comida rápidamente para luego dirigirse al baño ha asearse, dejando su plato y vaso en la mesa, como me chocaba que hiciera eso, ni siquiera se dignaba a dejarlo en el fregadero. Resignada me pare de mi asiento y recogí todo, cuando termine me senté a ver un poco de TV.

-Por cierto Bells, mañana cuando llegue hablare de algunas cosas contigo, quiero advertirte de algo –Pidió mientras se colocaba su chaqueta azul oscuro en la puerta de la casa.

-Claro –Respondí sin mirarlo

-Bien, hasta mañana hija -Se despidió de mí sin más. para luego salir de la casa y cerrar la puerta. Yo ni le preste atención.

Ni siquiera me pregunto qué sería de mí mientras que ni él ni Renee se encontraba en casa.  
>Creo que a Charlie le preocupa más por la seguridad de las otras personas que la de su propia hija.<p>

Apague el televisor y camine hacia las escaleras para subir a mi habitación. No planeaba quedarme donde Alice, corría con el riesgo de toparme con cierto chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes... Nop, definitivamente no iría.

Me puse mi pijama favorita de "Hello Kitty" de suéter negro, con una gran cara de la gatita en el centro, y los pantaloncillos blancos.. Si, lo sé, no era la pijama las madura del mundo, pero la adoraba, era súper cómoda calientita y me encantaba.

Iba a proceder a acostarme en el colchón cuando el sonido insistente del timbre me interrumpió. Seguramente era Charlie que había olvidado las llaves, o quizás fuera mi madre que a lo mejor le remordió la conciencia y vino a la casa a hacerme compañía. El timbre volvió a sonar y yo me apresure a calzarme mis pantuflas de osito y baje a paso lento.

-¡Ya voy!

Cuando abrí la puerta me arrepentí al instante, el duende endemoniado arias Alice estaba allí, viéndome con el ceño fruncido, matándome con los ojos y con una de sus diminutas manos en la cadera mientras golpeaba el pie repetidas veces contra el suelo de madera del porche… aterradora.

Trague saliva e hice un mohín. Sabia a lo que venía, y muy internamente le desee cosas no muy bonitas a mi querida madre, por ser tan chismosa he irse de bocazas con Alice. Porque estaba más que segura que ella fue la que le aviso de su plan de quedarnos juntas esa noche.

La chica estaba visiblemente molesta, y con una mirada tan horripilante que me hizo estremecer. Pero Jugaría contra el destino e iba a aparentar que yo no sabía nada, ni si quiera que hacia allí a alta horas de la noche.

-Hola, Alice, que bueno verte, que te trae por acá –Saludé Cortésmente, y ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Tengo dos horas esperándote Isabella.

-¿Sí? ¿Y eso por qué? -Puse mi mejor cara de no entender nada y le sonreí falsamente.

-Busca tus llaves de la casa -Gruñó entre diente... así, si daba miedo.

-¿Por qu...

-¡Búscalas! No hagas que me moleste más contigo. ¿No queremos eso verdad Bells?

Nop, definitivamente no.

Negué con la cabeza varias veces, y como la vil cobarde que soy agarre corrí a mi habitación y tome mi celular junto a mis llaves, baje muy deprisa casi cayéndome por pisar mal, y en menos de dos segundos ya me encontraba siendo arrastrada por la duende maléfica hacia su casa.

-Que bueno que te quedaras hoy conmigo Bells, me encanta, una pijamada de buenas amigas- Dijo con una sonrisa y dando saltitos cuando ya habíamos entrado a su casa.

¿Qué? ¿No se suponía que estaba molestísima conmigo? Estúpida chica bipolar.

-heee... ¿Yo también?

-Waaa te tengo tantas cosas que contar, ayer me fue de maravilla, Jasper me trajo tantas cosas, te las mostrare ahora mismo- Canturrió mientras subíamos por las escaleras, de su esplendida mansión hacia su habitación. Yo disimuladamente paseaba mis ojos por todas partes, buscando rastros de otra persona. No encontré nada...

-¿estas sola?

-Sip. Em se quedo con su novia y Edward... No tengo ni idea de dónde anda.

.

.  
>.<p>

Alice roncaba sonoramente a mi lado. Habíamos durado hasta media noche despiertas, hablando mientras ella me mostraba las carísimas prendas de vestir que su novio le había traído de Canadá. Me contaba de lo maravilloso que era y de lo genial que lo pasaron la noche anterior. Se veía risueña y muy enamorada, me alegraba enormemente por ella, pero no pude evitar sentir un poco de envidia por lo que ella tenía y yo no, y juro que era primera vez que tenía ese sentimiento de envidiar algo a alguien, pero curiosamente había sentido la necesidad de tener un novio, que me quisiera de la misma forma en que la oía hablar a ella de cómo la amaba el suyo.

A la final terminó cayendo rendida en un profundo sueño y yo aun despierta con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Eran las tres de la mañana, y tenía mucha sed, mira a mi amiga y esta estaba más muerta que viva, profundamente dormida. Suspire y descalza me dispuse a salir de la habitación y bajar hacia la cocina. Gracias a Dios Alice dejo las luces prendidas, porque entre mi coordinación y sumando que la casa era inmensa y no la conocía sería algo totalmente caótico, y seguramente me caería más de una vez mientras trataba de llagar a la cocina.

Cuando estuve allí sana y salva, corrí hacia el refrigerador y tome una de las botellitas de agua potable, me la trague de un solo trago... Hablar con parlanchina Alice se me secaba la garganta.

-¿Tienes mucha sed hermosa? -Preguntó una sedosa voz... Esa voz. ¡Mierda!

Edward estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, luciendo solo un muy ligero pantalón de pijama, dejando a la vista su glorioso y duro torso, perfectamente torneado, y baje un poco la mirada para observar una sensual V que se formaba entre sus caderas, que sin duda llevaba directito al camino feliz...

¡Dios! ¿En que estaba pensando? Y la verdad no lo sé, lo único que era consiente es que Algo en mi, justamente allá abajo, me palpito, y controle la necesidad de restregar mis piernas entre sí para aliviar ese cosquilleo. Y eso patéticamente era con tan solo mirarlo con nada más que sus pantalones de Pijama. Si así, en esa facha, se veía como un dios griego, y sin duda despertaba sentimiento en mi que no sabía que existían ¿Cómo sería estando él desnudo completamente?

Sacudí la cabeza en un intento de borrar las imágenes sexuales que se habían instalado en mi mente, y solo me dispuse a caminar con toda la intención del mundo de irme de allí, sin decir ni una palabra. Pero el obviamente me lo impidió, tomándome por uno de mis brazos y hacer que lo enfrentara, cara a cara, muy cerca de su apetecible torso, y peligrosamente pegada a su cuerpo… yo pase saliva con dificultad, y lo mire con fingida molestia.

-Que mal educada eres hermosa ¿no hay ni un saludo para mí?

¿Enserio? ¿El me llamaba mal Educada a mí? ¡Cuando fue el que me dejo plantada y sin ningún tipo de escusa a mí!

-Suéltame Cullen

La furia por sus sínicas palabras me hizo olvidar el hecho de que estaba a milímetros de su cuerpo, trate de zafarme de su agarre pero él no lo permitió, al contrario, me estrecho mas pero esta vez tomándome de la cintura.

-En serió Edward, suéltame –Rogué estúpidamente. Él me observo sin expresión alguna, y me soltó sin chistar.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa Swan? –Peguntó luego con una sonrisita de burla.

-Ni en lo más mínimo –Mentí, el hecho es que estaba que no me aguantaba, las piernas me temblaban y seguramente estaría más roja que un tomate. Lo bueno es que milagrosamente no me trababa al hablar- Me tengo que ir, Buenas noches.

-Te vez tan infantil con esa pijama -Me ignoro completamente, sus ojos me recorrían de pies a cabeza, comiéndome con la mirada.

-¿Y? Que te incumbe a ti en cómo me veo.

- Y te vez insoportablemente sexy Bella, tan inocente y pura, y a la vez ardiente- Susurró aun viéndome con lujuria, se acerco de nuevo a mí y me estrecho en un fuerte abrazo, enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello y aspirando con fuerza en el, haciéndame estremecer por completo. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda sutilmente, y poco a poco iban descendiendo hacia mi baja espalda, muy cerca de mi trasero, logrando que el palpitar en mi entrepierna se intensificara. Sentí como dio un pequeño beso en mi cuello y me volví a estremecer, subí mis manos lentamente…

…Y lo aleje, lo empuje fuertemente haciendo que él me mirarse confundido. Tenía una clara idea de cuáles eran sus intenciones, Alice me lo había advertido más de una vez, y a pesar que yo sentía en ese momento cierto deseo hacia él, no permitiría que eso llegara a mas.

-No te atrevas a tócame...

-¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa pequeña?

-No ¿qué es lo que te pasa a ti? ¿Crees que después de haberme plantado hoy vienes muy tranquilo tratando de manosearme? -Espeté con furia, Edward me miraba desconcertado, pero cuando dije esas palabras entendió todo.

-Ha eso. Lo siento Bella, todo se me complico, intente llamarte pero no tenía tu numero, de verdad quería salir contigo... Pero no se pudo Hoy.

-Bien, si no hay nada que decir me retiro -Me despedí tratando de salir de allí, pero el de nuevo se interpuso en mi camino.

-Hagamos algo, mañana a primera hora salimos juntos y te llevo al lugar que prometí.

-No gracias, ya no quiero.

-Vamos Bells, por favor -suplicó y vi la obvia intención de intente abrazarme de nuevo.

-No, y quítate de mi camino Cullen.

-Tienes que aceptar –Dijo muy seguro de sí y con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

-¿Por qué?

-Me debes un favor ¿ya no lo recuerdas?

-No por eso aceptare ir contigo.

-oooh, Si lo harás.

-Eres muy prepotente Cullen.

-Y tu muy testaruda Swan… Entonces mañana a las nueve.

-¿Que te hace pensar que iré?

-Sabes que lo harás, no podrías rechazarme, soy irresistible ¿sabes?

-¡Ja! eres un puto egocéntrico y tienes la autoestima por los cielos.

El solo se encogió de hombros y me sonrió hermosamente, como esas sonrisas que ponen los niños cuando le regalas un caramelo…precioso condenado.

-Entonces, me iré a dormir, pero antes tendré que tomar una ducha fría, me dejaste con un serio problema entre mis pantalones –Declaró sin pena alguna, yo sentí como me ruborizaba al mil, y el aprovecho para inclinarse y dejar un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios, y a mí me iba a dar un ataque espontáneo con eso. Y me quede completamente aturdida.

Lo mire subir las escaleras y me di cuenta que Cullen tenía un hermoso trasero... ¿qué demonios? ¿Yo dije eso?

-¡Para que sepas, no iré a ningún lado contigo mañana! –Le Grite antes de que lo perdiera de vista, él me miro sobre su hombros y sonrió con gracia, luego volteo su cara mucho mas y me lanzo un beso en el aire, yo le gruñí tontamente.

-Hasta mañana hermosa –Se despidió antes de girarse y subir lo que quedaba de las escaleras a paso lento.

Suspire sonoramente, para después volver a gruñir por esa acción. No sé qué era lo que realmente me pasaba con Cullen, pero lo que si tenía por seguro era que si seguía así ese chico me terminaría jodiendo... Y no lo digo de forma literaria, si no en todo el sentido de la palabra.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada necesito que en su Review me digan si les llego mis respuestas a cada una, ya saben que soy nueva aquí y estaba como loca intentado responderles. <strong>

**Ahora sí:**

**¡Hoolaa chicas! estoy muy contenta por los comentarios que me han dejado y les agradezco por su apoyo, también muchas gracias a las demás por sus alertas y favoritos, espero que en este capítulo se animen a dejarme un Review por allí. **

**Actualice hoy pq me dio tiempo chicas, y posiblemente actualice de nuevo el miércoles… ya saben, todo depende de ustedes y sus comentarios.**

**¿Bella ira a la cita o le pagara con la misma moneda a Edward?**

**En el próximo capítulo abra mas Edward y Bella, y ya pronto se avecina una tragedia…**

**Un beso a todas y gracias por leerme  
><strong>

**Post data: para las que tienen face búsquenme por: Srt. Miita Cullen. Allí encontraran la imagen que hice de este fic.**


	5. Razones

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer. Solo la historia y algunos personajes me pertenecen.**

Capítulo cuatro

**Razones**

Me había quedado dormida en cuanto mi oreja toco la cama, Alice ni cuenta se había dado de mi ausencia y di gracias a Dios por eso, no quería dar explicaciones de donde estaba y porque me había tardado tanto, la duende solía ser muy intuitiva, tanto así que a veces me daba miedo...

.

.

.

Escuche como tocaban la puerta de la habitación con insistencia, yo no abrí los ojos, solo me voltee quedando boca abajo y tape mi cara con la almohada. Levemente escuche como Alice gruñía y sentí como se levantaba de la cama pesadamente. Abrió la puerta de un tirón para luego escuchar como gruñía nuevamente

-¡Que demonios quieres Edward! -Gritoneó la chica.

-Dile a Bella que paso por ella en veinte minutos.

-Pero para...¡Edward, no me dejes hablando sola!

Supuse que él había ignorado su pregunta y se había marchado dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Alice grito histéricamente y cerró la puerta con furia…y luego calma, un silencio sospechoso se instalo en la habitación, y reprimí las ganas de quitarme la almohada y asomarme por un huequito para ver donde se encontraba aquel duende peligroso, pero me resistí, temblé cobardemente a la espera de que ella actuara. De repente, como toda una típica película de terror sentí como era jaloneada fuertemente por mis pies, haciendo que saliera de mi suave escondite y casi cayera de la cama. Ya para ese momento estaba completamente despierta y a la espera de algo como eso, porque si no me hubiera llevado el sustaso de mi vida... Aunque viendo la mirada con la que Alice me observaba, y el hecho de que ella parecía echar humo por las orejas, creo que eso podría pasar como uno de los despertares más terroríficos que he tenido.

-Dime para donde diablos vas con el patán de mi hermano.

Yo me acomode en la cama quedando sentada, mire a Alice algo desorientada mientras esta me devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido y las manos en sus caderas... Era algo terriblemente intimidante.

-Yo... Le debo un favor, y me pidió que lo acompañará a no sé donde para poder pagarle.

-Espero que no sea con favores sexuales amiga -Espetó Alice sospechosamente y yo me tense...

¿Como se le ocurre pensar eso?

-¿Qué? No, no, no... Al, estás loca. No haré eso, solo saldré con él y ya- Balbucee completamente sonrojada. Mi amiga relajo su postura al escuchar mis palabras, aunque su ruda mirada nunca se alejo de mi.

-Eso espero, y luego no digas que te lo advertí Swan.

-Lo se.

-Ten mucho cuidado por favor –Pidió acercándose a mí y sentándose a mi lado- cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-De eso no tengo duda Alice, y no te preocupes, se cuidarme sola –Aseguré, de igual forma yo sabía como manejar las consecuencias si algo salía mal, estaba clara que yo misma jugaba con fuego, solo deseaba no ser quemada.

.

.

.

Me había ido a mi casa a cambiarme, y me vestí sencilla -pantalones y blusa ajustada y mis zapatillas- nada fuera de lo normal, ni completamente especial. Esta vez no me esforcé tanto en mi arreglo personal y ni en mi cabello, así que solo me lo solté, lo peine un par de veces y listo. Alice se había ofrecido a ayudarme con el vestuario muy a pesar de que estaba totalmente en desacuerdo que yo saliera con su hermano, pero sin embargo la chica no perdía la oportunidad de jugar a las muñequitas cambiables, y yo por supuesto me negué rotundamente a su petición. Y no es porque tenía miedo a que ella eligiera mi ropa y me arreglara clamorosamente, le temía a que si Edward se le ocurría volver a dejarme plantada no soportaría los "te advertí" por parte de la duende, y simplemente pasaría la pena sola.

Y si esta vez Edward no viene, me prometí que iría a su casa le patearía su entrepierna tan fuerte que lo dejaría sin descendencia…

Hoy casualmente no llovía en Forks, así que no me coloque mi sweater pero lo metí en mi mochila por si acaso, junto al celular y el gas pimenta que me había regalado mi padre. Lo llevaría por si Cullen se quería pasar de listo. Baje a la cocina y prepare un par de sandwich, y saque dos botellita de jugo de manzana del refri, dudaba mucho q me diera tiempo para desayunar, y definitivamente no me moriría de hambre. Subí nuevamente a mi habitación para guardar las cosas en mi mochila. Y ya estaba lista, no había visto la hora hasta entonces, pero me atreví y vi el Reloj de la encimera, ya eran las 9.45 am, y me estaba empezando a impacientar.

A los pocos minutos Tocaron la puerta y mi corazón se acelero. Baje apresuradamente las escaleras guindándome mi mochila en el procesó... Grave error, hacer esas dos cosas a la vez causo que casi me estampara contra piso al enredarme con mis propios pies, me logre estabilizar antes de caer, y solté una maldición.

Cuando estuve frente la puerta de entrada me alise las arrugas imaginarias de mi ropa, me peine el cabello con los dedos y al fin abrí la puerta... Él estaba ahí, con toda esa magnífica hermosura característica, vistiendo tan sencillo como yo y sin que faltara su ruda chaqueta de motociclista, sonriendo de lado... El maldito se veía sexy sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.

-Hola Swan –Saludó mientras me miraba de pie a cabeza, puso una chistosa cara de desilusión fingida y luego sonrió- ¿y tu ardiente pijama? Pensaba que te la pondrías.

Rodé los ojos ante sus palabras

-Me la coloco solo de noche, ya sabes, para verme sexy mientras duermo.

-Me gustaría ver eso...

-Ya lo hiciste, ayer.

-Sí, pero me gustaría ver mejor como te la quitas para mí.

-Cullen... Mejor vámonos ante de que me arrepienta -Masculle entre dientes, cerré la puerta con llave y camine detrás de él hacia su hermosa motocicleta.

Edward me paso el casco y yo me lo puse con movientes nerviosos, mis manos temblaban y sentía mis orejas calientes al darme cuenta como él se me quedaba mirando, estudiando todos mis movimientos. De repente levanto la vista y miro fijamente hacía la final de la calle. Estaba serio y algo pálido, yo voltee para seguir su mirada y también palidecí, la patrulla de Charlie se acercaba hacia nosotros, estaba más que segura que a mi padre no le iba a agradar la idea de que yo me montara en una moto. Y posiblemente me prohibiría la salida y arruinaría mis planes. Hoy era domingo, y en definitiva no me quedaría de nuevo en casa sin hacer nada... Claro que no.

Mire a Edward y él me devolvió la mirada, ambos preguntándonos silenciosamente que hacíamos. El tiempo corría y la patrulla se acercaba mas y mas, teníamos que pensar rápido.

-¿Te atreves? -Al fin pregunto Edward, con una sonrisita ladina. Yo mire de nuevo hacia la calle para darme cuenta de que mi padre estaba aparcando en la entrada de la casa, justo detrás de la moto de mi acompañante.

-Si -Respondí sin pensar mucho, Edward sonrió más aun. Y de un solo salto se monto en la moto, yo siguiéndole los pasos.

-¡Isabella! -El grito de mi padre me estremeció, provocando que me abrazara fuertemente de Edward. Él arranco con un rugido muy fuerte y de nuevo escuche como mi padre me llamaba a gritos.

El corazón me latía al mil por ciento, la adrenalina en mi cuerpo estaba elevada hasta los cielos, y sentía el delicioso aroma varonil de Edward penetrando mis fosas nasales a pesar de tener el casco puesto. El corría velozmente por las calles de Forks, y luego de segundos salió a la carrera, para conducir más rápido que antes.

No sé porque, pero ese encuentro con Charlie me hacía sentir... Libre, contenta y sobre todo muy atrevida. Era la primera vez que hacia una locura como esta, y bien sabía que cuando llegara a casa me encontraría con el regaño del ciclo. Pero no me importaba, por primera vez en la vida, estaba haciendo lo que se suponía que era incorrecto.

Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta de lo mucho que Habíamos avanzado, y que en esos momentos ya no estábamos en la carretera de asfalto, si no que el piso era de de arena, una muy fina y algo amarillenta. Levante la mirada para darme cuenta que nos encontrábamos en una playa que no estaba del todo llena de gente, solo se divisaba una que otra persona sentada a la orilla del mar. Edward manejaba un poco mas lento, sentía claramente el esfuerzo que hacia la moto al estar rodando por piso de arena, luego de unos minutos volvió a acelerar provocando que me apretara mas fuerte a mi compañero, temiendo que en algún momento la motocicleta fallara y fuéramos directo a besar el piso... En este caso la arena, y volví enterrar mi cabeza con casco en la espalda de Edward, esperando a que terminara todo… si, era una cobarde.

-Listo gatita -Avisó Edward a la vez que apagaba el motor, mira a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estábamos en un lugar algo alejado de las otras personas, había varias palmeras al rededor, y el mar se veía más azul y pacifico, como una pequeña piscina.

Me baje sintiendo como la piernas me temblaban y quitándome el casco de sopetón. Para deleitarme mejor con el paisaje, y me encanto... Aunque aun sentía que mi cuerpo estaba hecho de gelatina.

- Pensé que nos mataríamos -Confesé penosamente mirando a Edward

-Es más fácil llegar aquí en motos playeras, pero hubiera sido algo incomodo manejarla desde forks con ella.

Él desamorro un morral negro que estaba sujeto en la parrilla trasera de la moto y se lo guindo en uno de sus hombros, se veía muy grande y pesado. Vagamente me pregunte qué era lo que tenía dentro. Ambos caminamos hasta quedar a pocos metros del agua, del morral Edward saco una toalla inmensa y la tendió en la arena donde ambos nos sentamos, mi mirada en seguida se fue hacia el horizonte. Ese paisaje me recordaba tanto a mi antiguo hogar, cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la brisa Marina que me pegaba en el rostro y los volví abrir para disfrutar la vista que tenían al frente. Voltee mi mirada hacia Edward, él me observaba a mí en vez del mar.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó sin dejar de mirarme.

-Sí, me trae buenos recuerdos de Arizona, allá siempre había sol, y sumando que me gusta mucho la playa.

-A mi igual, siempre vengo aquí cuando los días en Forks no son tan nublados.

-¿Donde estamos?

-En la Push, unos pocos kilometros lejos de Forks.

Un ligero recuerdo vino a mi mente, mi padre había nombrado esa playa tiempo atrás. Por lo que recordaba me había dicho que parte de sus salidas en la juventud eran en esa playa, junto a sus amigos, supuse también que los padres de Edward también formaba parte de ese grupo.

- Tengo una curiosidad, como es que nunca te vi antes, yo viajaba algunas veces en mis vacaciones a ver a mi abuela antes que muriera, y contando con el hecho de que tienen diez años viviendo en Forks, y que nuestros padres eran amigos...

-En vacaciones, mi familia y yo viajamos, para algún sitio turístico, este año fue la excepción, mi padre se le junto mucho trabajo en el hospital. Y no quisimos viajar sin él.

-¿Conocías a mi abuela Marie?

-Si, era una señora muy tranquila, y solitaria. Aunque nos odiaba. -Él sonrió y me guiño un ojo- Tengo la leve sospecha de que ella nunca le quiso contar nada a tus padres de nuestro regreso a Forks, por lo que me conto Carlisle ella no apoyaba mucho la amistad que ellos tenían.

-Comprendo, ella nunca le dijo nada a Renee o a Charlie. Era algo gruñona. Recuerdo que siempre odiaba cuando veníamos a visitarla… a pesar de todo su muerte nos cayó muy mal.

- Nosotros pusimos muy triste cuando nos enteramos de su muerte, no asistimos al funeral por que nos enteramos a penas llegamos a Forks, estábamos de vacaciones cuando ella murió.

-Si, lo recuerdo, fueron las peores vacaciones de mundo -Recordé con nostalgia, yo tenía pocos días de haber salido del colegio cuando nos llamaron para avisarnos que mi abuela había muerto, y mas fue la tristeza al darnos cuenta de que murió estando completamente sola... Marie era una señora muy necia, nunca se quiso ir a vivir con nosotros a pesar de lo mucho que le rogamos.

-¿Tienes hambre? -Pregunto Edward, sabía que quería cambiar de conversación, y se lo agradecí con una sonrisa.

-Un poco, traje sándwich -Ofrecí tomando mi mochila para sacarlos- ¿Quieres uno?

El sonrió de medio lado y asintió, saque la comida de mi mochila y le tendí una rebanada junto con la botellita de jugo. El seguía con esa sonrisa irónica en sus labios, yo me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a comer.

-Estaba muy rico Swan- Alagó Edward pocos segundos después mientras se chupaba los dedos, se había comido el sandwich en dos mordiscos. Mientras que el Mío estaba por la mitad- pero eso no me llego ni a las tripas. Tienes que aprender a alimentarme bien.

Yo arquee una ceja y lo mire como si estuviera loco.

-¿Es mi obligación? -Inquirí mientras el sonreía.

-Por ahora no, pero tendrás que aprender de todas formas.

Yo voltee los ojos y seguí con mi tarea de devorar mi comida. Escuche como Edward abría su gran morral, lo mire nuevamente para darme cuenta de que estaba sacando una bolsa.

-¿Quieres algo -Preguntó mientras me mostraba el contenido del la bolsa, y mis ojos se ensancharon, habían gran cantidad de comida enlatada y chucherías desde galletas hasta caramelos.

-No, con mi sandwich es suficiente -Mentí, la verdad es que el pequeño pan no me había quitado mi hambre matutina. Pero no quería pedirle nada a Edward

Él solo se encogió de hombros y tomo un paquete de galleta oreo y un pote de mantequilla de maní. Se me hizo agua la boca, esa liga eran tan alucinante y deliciosa, a mi me encantada. Trague mi último pedazo del mísero sandwich y bebí un poco de jugo. Quise gemir y quitarle la galleta que Edward estaba a punto de tragarse pero no lo hice. Quería, les juro que quería un poco de eso, pero no lo iba a confesar. Y el muy estúpido no ayudaba mucho a aplacar mi antojo, comía el dulce con muchas ganas, saboreando sus labios cuando terminaba cada galleta.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres? Me queda solo la mitad del paquete- Ofreció nuevamente. Yo lo mire fijamente y me rendí, le arranque de un parpadeo las oreos y la mantequilla de maní de las mano.

- Estúpido provocador -Masculle mientras abría la galleta en dos, tomaba un poco de crema con el dedo, se la untaba y luego mordía la deliciosa galleta rellena, escuchando como el idiota de Edward se raía a carcajadas.

.

.

.

-Póntelo Bella, no quiero bañarme solo -Suplicó por enésima mas Edward, con un diminuto traje de baño en las manos, yo me negaba rotundamente a ponerme eso.

-¡No! a demás eso no es mío.

-Ya te dije que es de Alice, ella ni siquiera se lo ha puesto.

Teníamos con esta discusión más de una hora, trataba de conversarme de que me vistieran para que pudiéramos echarnos un chapuzón. Él estaba en ese momento vestido solo con unas bermudas negras y anchas que le quedaba hasta un poquito más arriba de las rodillas. Teniendo descubierto todo su fuerte, sexy y muy trabajado torso. Su piel blanca resplandecía bajo de luz del sol, que extrañamente estaba más fuerte y ardiente que nunca. Haciendo el calor del día casi, casi insoportable. Deseaba meterme en el rico mar, pero no traía bañador puesto, yo ni sabia donde saldría con Edward, pero al parecer él tenía todo planeado, ya que después de haber comido hasta hartarnos, Edward se había quitado la ropa quedando en sus bermudas alegando que tenía mucho calor, me dejo aturdida su belleza por unos momentos, hasta que el saco otra cosa minúscula de su bolso pidiéndome q me lo pusiera... Me negué al instante.

...Y me rendí dos horas después. Donde hice malabares detrás de algunas palmeras y envuelta en una toalla para poder ponerme el intento de bañador. El depravado de Edward se había ofrecido a ayudarme con la tarea, pero no acepte, sabía cuáles eran sus segundas intenciones, le ordene que se metiera al mar y que ni se le ocurriera asomarse donde yo me estaba cambiando. Y si se atrevía a meter su pervertida cabeza tratando de ver alguna parte de mi cuerpo, le había jurado que se arrepentiría de una manera poco decente y muy dolorosa, y luego le jure que buscaría como irse de aquel lugar y no le hablaría por el resto de su vida… sorpresivamente el accedió sin chistar, y dio media vuelta para meterse al agua, yo más tranquila y algo desconfiada me fui a cambiar, encontrando un lugar seguro donde nadie me veria.

Se notaba que el traje era de Alice, me quedaba muy ajustado en los pechos haciendo que se vieran grandísimos, y lo sentía algo apretado en mi trasero, estoy segura que se me veía más grande tadabia. Resignada me envolví en la toalla y con la pena subida a mil, camine de nuevo a la playa, Edward estaba metido en el agua donde mismo lo habia dejado, cuando me vio me hizo señas para que me uniera a él. Ya tenía el cabello mojado y el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, se veía realmente guapo en contraste con los rayos de sol.

Tire mi ropa encima de mi mochila y me quite la toalla, la deje junto a mi ropa y camine con la cabeza agachada hasta meterme al mar acercándome a Edward. Cuando estuve frente a él me atreví a levantar la mirada para cruzarla con la suya.

Él me miraba fijamente, con una picara sonrisa en los labios. Se acerco mas a mí y me abrazo, como lo había hecho ayer en la cocina, me apretujo contra sí y bajo cabeza para aspirar deliciosamente en mi oído, Yo me estremecí al sentir su aliento cálido en mi oído, y trate de zafarme de su agarre sin éxito alguno.

-Te vez demasiado provocativa con ese traje -Susurró para después apretarme más a él. Yo sentía como algo allá abajo estaba crecía contra mi vientre, algo grande y duro- tendré que comprarte más de esos, y traerte más seguido a la playa.

-Comportare -Advertí pesadamente y acalle un gemido cuando sentí como medio meció sus caderas contra las mías, restregando su miembro en mi vientre. Sentía como si mi entrepierna empezaba a mojarse adrede, y no precisamente por el agua del mar, si no por el hecho de sentir a Edward totalmente Erecto.

No podía negarlo, yo también estaba excitándome, Edward acariciaba mi espalda suavemente, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba por toda la extensión de mi cuello paseando su perfilada nariz de arriba hacia abajo, y yo tenía la cabeza un poco ladeada, disfrutando de sus caricias. Pase mis manos sobre sus hombros y las cerré detrás de su cuello para estar más cerca de su cuerpo, el calor allá abajo se incrementaba a medida que su agarre se volvía más fuerte y volvía a mecer sus caderas, sabía muy bien lo que pasaría si no paraba esto, ambos estábamos más que calientes.

No era la primera vez que me excitada, pero si era primera vez que un hombre de carne y hueso me provocara esa sensación, ya que en otras ocasiones me había puesto caliente cualquier película cachonda que tuviera sexo explícito. Las había visto un par de veces, siempre estando sola en casa, e incluso me había acariciado con el fin de aliviar ese ardor en mi entrepierna, pero nunca llegue a satisfacerme ni a mucho menos a un orgasmo.

Sin embargo Edward con tan solo unas simples caricias me estaba llevando al extremo, era algo tan bizarro, ni siquiera había besado mis labios en ningún momento, y curiosamente quería que sus labios estallaran contra los míos para incrementar ese placer que estaba empezando a sentir. Él se limitaba a repartir besos sobre la piel de mi cuello, y lo mordisqueaba de vez en cuando… solo eso, y ya me estaba empezando a frustrar. Me halle a mi misma apretándome contra su cuerpo y escondiendo mi cara en su cuello para suspirar.

-Te tengo tantas ganas Isabella- Declaró descaradamente Edward al desenterrar su cara de mi cuello.

Y esas palabras quitaron toda la niebla que se había instalado en mi cabeza, lo mire fúrica y aprovechando mi momento de cordura trate de escaparme de sus brazos fallando nuevamente.

-Eres tan descarado ¿cómo te atreves a decir eso? -Pregunté tratando de ignorar el palpitar de mi zona intima que no se había quitado a pesar de lo que había dicho.

-Es la verdad ¿para qué mentir?

Volvió a presionarme contra él, esta vez trate de escapar cuando menos se lo esperaba y por fin me libere de sus brazos, hundiéndome en el agua para mojar todo mi cuerpo y quitar el calor que sentía, cuando salí Edward me miraba divertido.

-Eso fue cruel.

-Cruel fue lo que me hiciste ayer ¿por qué me dejaste plantada? –Cambié de conversación rápidamente tratando de enfriar el momento, no quería que empezara de nuevo con sus tácticas de seducción, me di cuenta que yo no era para nada inmune a ellas.

El frunció el ceño y se paso la mano por su ya enmarañado y mojado pelo cobrizo. Había funcionado… lo había distraído.

-Estuve... Preso - Confesó seriamente.

-¿Que dices? ¿Pero cómo?

-Fui una fiesta el viernes por la noche, al parecer unos de los vecinos se enfureció por el volumen de la música y la bulla de los chicos y llamo la policía, la mayoría pudo escapar, a la final los que tomaron las consecuencias fueron el dueño de la casa, un par de amigos y amigas y yo. Ya que... No nos dio tiempo de salir.

-Pero esa no era razón para meterlos a la cárcel. Solo era una fiesta.

-Bella -Suspiró- deberías saber que en esas fiesta no nada más hay alcohol.

Yo lo mire sin entender mucho, pero el entendimiento llego segundos después como balde de agua helada.

-Droga -Susurré más para mí que para Edward.

-Si -Acepto él. Y de repente me gano el pánico, no podía ser... No podía ser que un ser tan bello se drogara.

-Tú... ¿Te drogas?

-No, Swan yo no ¿crees que yo voy a envenenar mi sangre con esa sustancia? No, no lo hago, y no lo haré nunca.

-Pero me acabas de decir que ese fue el motivo principal de la captura de ustedes.

-Si, la evidencia estaba en la casa. Y todos estábamos borrachos, ellos dedujeron que era drogados, pero no era así... bueno por lo menos en mi caso

-Es fácil de creer eso Cullen... Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres.

-Si, todo el mundo piensa esa peste de mí... Incluso tu padre.

Era inevitable, y la gente tenía razón al pensar eso, yo misma lo hice, nadie sabía que el chico era suficientemente inteligente para rechazar esa porquería, pero eso nadie lo sabía o quería aceptar. Edward por su vestimenta y actuar tampoco era muy convincente, mi padre me mataría aun mas si... Un momento ¿mi padre sabe eso?

-Edward ¿quién te metió a la cárcel? -Indagué con temor

-Tu padre fue el que realizo el allanamiento en la casa con todos sus policías, y nos atrapo, me metió en la cárcel sin importar que fuera el hijito de su amigazo de toda su vida -Contó el muy idiota burlonamente y riendo en el proceso.

-Estúpido, no te rías ¿sabes lo que significa eso?

El negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombro, yo le golpeé suavemente el pecho y luego enterré mi cabeza en mis dos manos.

-Estaré castigada de por vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa, sé que tengo tres domingos sin publicar, pero es que se me hizo difícil, enserio a parte estaba un poco desanimada chicas, tengo muchísimos alertas y favoritos y tan pocos reviews. Pero bueno, se que en este capítulo se van a animar y dejaran aunque sea un "pase por aquí" o "me gusto"<strong>

**Me gustaría que me agreguen en su face chicas, para así poder responderles por allí, ya que por esta vía no lo de hacer n.n búsquenme por Srt. Miita Cullen.**

**Vieron que Edward tenía una buena escusa para dejar plantada a Bella. Aunque igual sigue siendo estúpido, y pues ya muchas me han preguntado si las intenciones de Edward son buenas… lamento decirles que no… por lo menos hasta el momento, no puedo decir más pq si no arrumaría el suspenso ;)**

**A partir del próximo capítulo es que empieza todo, quería que conocieran más o menos la vida que llevaban los protagonistas antes de que nazca la bebe, para que se den cuenta el cambio drástico que se ven implicados.**

**Mis niñas Nos leemos el sábado, y si no me pueden agregar por face tratare de responder sus comentarios en el próximo capítulo, un beso a todas**…


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas cuanto tiempo no? Sé que me querrán asesinar por haber abandonado el fanfic pero no las voy a aburrir con excusas. Solo les diré que tener una hija pequeña a tan corta edad y estar en proceso de separación con el padre no es fácil para nadie. Pero ya estoy mas despejada y lista para comenzar tanto con este fic como con mi nueva vida, lo que si es que voy a editar algunos capítulos para que los vuelvan a releer y no se pierdan, ya están casi listo y llegaremos hasta el cinco por los momentos, y ya estaremos de nuevo con las actualizaciones cada semana, espero y me entienda y sobre todo me apoyen gracias besos a todas… por cierto, quien tiene pin?

Post data: publico la edición mas el nuevo cap el sabado


End file.
